Its Your Destiny
by emeraldblueflame
Summary: What would have happened if Merlin wasn't the one to poison Morgana? What would have happened if she wasn't kept with Morgause for a year? What events would have unfurled? Set 2:12 cont.
1. Chapter 1

"Is that your knees again?" Arthur asked, no smirk on his face this time. He walked forward and lifted the heavy plank off of the door and passed it to Merlin.

"If I need a servant in the next life..." Arthur said, "Don't ask me" Merlin replied. They laughed as Arthur pulled out his sword, turned and left the room. Merlin quickly placed the heavy plank back down and turned to Morgana.

"He's not going to survive out there" Morgana said, a worried expression on her face.

"I know" said Merlin.

"We've got to do something!" Morgana said, panic rising in her voice.

"I know" said Merlin again.

"You know something Merlin don't you?" Morgana said; worry etching back onto her face.

"Morgana I..."

"Tell me Merlin, I need to know...what is it?" She said more quietly.

"For the spell to work it must have a living presence to keep it activated"

"So what do we have to do to it?" Morgana said worried and now confused.

"Destroy it, it has to killed or Morgause has to stop it herself"

"She won't do that, what's the source?" Morgana said getting frustrated.

Merlin just opened his mouth and looked at Morgana, then back down. He couldn't tell her, her just couldn't.

"Merlin, tell me!" Morgana replied, she knew he knew and wasn't telling him, it was making her angry.

He looked up at her and stared into her eyes, they were full of worry and frustration. But beneath all of that, she was just scared, that scared little girl that got terrified every night after a nightmare. He looked quickly down at the floor and whispered so quietly that she only just heard him. "You"

Her mouth slowly dropped and tears gathered in her eyes as she stared at Merlin's bright blue eyes.

"No, it can't be, she wouldn't..." She trailed off the tears flowing freely now. Merlin pulled her into him as she starting shaking. He didn't know what to say, so many things were running through his head. Morgana's legs then gave out and she fell to the floor sobbing onto Merlin's shoulder. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible, why would she do this, she trusted her. No Merlin must be lying. She looked up into Merlin's eyes and said: "You're wrong, she wouldn't do that, I know it"

"Morgana she would and she has, you don't know her, you don't know what she's capable of"

Morgana opened her mouth to retaliate but as she felt the words sink in she knew he was right, she didn't know her or what she's capable of, not really. Whereas Merlin, unbelievably even though the idiot he was he was normally right, he is right. She knew now, either she must die or the whole kingdom must die.

"Just do it, get it over with, please" She whimpered as she started shaking again, not looking it at Merlin, she knew she wouldn't be able to let him do it if she did.

"No Morgana, I can't..." Merlin stammered, he hated this just as much as her, maybe more.

"Please" She whispered so quietly as she closed her eyes trying to regain control of her shaking body.

"No, I cant...you, you're going to talk to Morgause" He said, thinking the words as they came out.

"What? What are you talking about, why?" She said opening her eyes and bringing them up to look at Merlin thoroughly confused now. Why couldn't he just kill her now rather than trying to make her suffer.

"Be, because you can change her mind" He said, knowing if she did he could avoid doing the thing he dreaded the most.

"How can I? She wants Uther dead and his reign to end, what does it matter to her if I die in the process, why would she make me her source otherwise?" She replied getting angry at him stalling for time now. They didn't have time, any minute now Arthur could die and she couldn't hold herself responsible.

"Because" Oh no Gaius and Uther (if he found out) would kill him for saying this but isn't that what Merlin did best? "Because" He sighed and said "Because you're her little sister, she would never kill you"

Morgana's mouth just dropped open, she was utterly stunned, and she never thought Merlin would say that, or people would know about that without telling her. A hundred thoughts started racing through her head: Is that why she thought she recognised her? Is that why she trusted her so easily? Is that why she had been so caring and gentle to her? Is that why she said she was so pleased to hear her say she was on her side? As much as she hated to admit it, it did kind of make sense. But then why did Morgause lie to her and not tell her she was her sister? Then the tears came again.

"Morgana, I'm so sorry, but you HAVE to talk to her, it's our only choice, the only way to save everyone" Merlin said, he felt really bad, but equally so sorry for her, he would hate to be in her position.

Morgana looked up and back into those bright blue eyes through her wet glistening green ones. She knew he was right, if she wanted to save her and Arthur, everyone in Camelot, even her worst enemy Uther she had to talk to her 'sister'. She got to her feet still slightly shaking her face wet with tears and sighed. Merlin took hold of her hand and squeezed it slightly, as he led the way to the door. After taking off the wooden panel from the doors he opened it, to reveal nothing. There was nothing there, Arthur and the knights had vanished and he had no idea where Morgause would be. He looked to Morgana whose eyes were closed and her face filled with utter terror. He had never seen her look so scared before. He gave her hand another squeeze. She didn't react so he took her out of the room out into the corridor, beginning their search for Morgause.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so heres the second chapter, I hope you like it and again please R&R :)**

* * *

><p>She couldn't do this she just couldn't. It was all too much, oh why couldn't Merlin have just killed her to get it all over and done with, that would have been so much easier than this, walked through a sleeping castle looking for her 'sister' to ask her to either stop the attack or be killed, by who? She hadn't thought of that, whose duty would it be to kill her? Would Merlin be brave enough to or would Morgause kill them both anyway? But for now she was being led though the castle by Merlin on a wild goose chase. Arthur could already be dead and they could be killing everyone now? And they had left Uther in the throne room so he might be dead too. Suddenly Merlin stopped and Morgana bumped into him, she hadn't looked up since they left the throne room preferring to study her shoes but looked up when she hit him.<p>

"What I..."

"Shush!" Merlin said putting a finger to his lips. She could hear a clanging of swords round the corner. It must be Arthur, he was still alive!

"I can't do this" Morgana whispered.

"Yes you can Morgana, you're strong and you can't back out now!" Merlin replied, also whispering.

"O...Ok" She replied, he could hear the nervous tone in her voice.

He squeezed her hand again and gave her an encouraging smile. "I can't come with you Morgana" he said.

"Why?" She said, she couldn't do this on her own; she needed him there to help her.

"Because if Morgause sees me she will surely kill me and she can't know that I encouraged you to do this. She has to think you chose to, or who knows what she will do, but I will be round the corner ok?"

"ok," she knew there was no getting out of it now, if she couldn't do this for herself, she had to do it for Arthur and for the rest of Camelot. She let go of Merlin's hand and slowly walked round the corner, to Arthur, to the knights, and to Morgause.

"Morgause" Morgana called as she got round the corner looking at her.

"Morgana! Come to join the party? Once we have disposed of the beloved prince Uther will be dead and Camelot will be open for attack!" Morgause replied laughing.

"No!" Morgana called, a hint of defiance in her voice.

"What?" Morgause said confused.

"I said no, you won't kill Arthur and you won't take over Camelot...and you won't kill Uther"

"What? Morgana, this is what you wanted; you agreed to killing Uther, what are you saying?" Morgause said confused as she walked towards Morgana past the knights and Arthur, her face creased with confusion.

"Yes, I did, but I did agree to taking over Camelot, sending the whole city to sleep and killing Prince Arthur!" Morgana said, composing some of her defiance that she was well known for and stepping forward to meet her sister.

"Morgana this is necessary, I thought this is what you wanted? And would you stop me anyway?" Morgause said getting angry now.

"Either you call off the attack or I will" Morgana said.

"And how do you intent to do that?" Morgause replied.

"I will die, I am the source of this, you made me the source, if you do not stop this, I will!" Morgana replied defiantly, raising her head to stare straight into Morgause's cold brown eyes.  
>"Morgana, you know I won't let you do that" Morgause said angrily, what was her sister saying?<br>Morgana looked past Morgause to see that Arthur and the knights had stopped fighting and were watching the sisters closely. This time it was Arthurs turn to speak.  
>"Morgana what on earth do you think you are doing? I will not permit you to die by anyone's hand! Why would you want to die?" Arthur said.<p>

"Arthur for the enchantment to work it needs a source, a living source, Morgause made me the source so either I die or she calls it off" Morgana replied coolly, she was preparing for the worst now and even though she wasn't ready she had to push away all those feelings of worry and fear and focus on saving Camelot.

"So Morgause what's it to be, are you going to call this off, or would you rather watch me die by your hand? Either way you lose" Morgana said, her face showing no emotion whatsoever.  
>"I am not calling off this attack; this is finally my chance to avenge the deaths of hundreds of people by Uthers hand. Knights, dispose of the boy"<br>As she said this the knights started to advance on Arthur again and he withdrew his sword from its sheath to fight again.  
>Morgana sighed "You leave me no choice, you will not take over Camelot, instead you can witness a death by your hand; your little sisters death!" She spat at Morgause. She looked down to find herself holding a water skin. She guessed Merlin had poisoned it and slipped it to her when holding her hand. Without looking she downed the liquid in one gulp and let the skin fall to the floor. Morgause looked on, her mouth yet again open in shock; Morgana knew she was her sister, how? Uther would not have told her, how could she have found out? She stared dumbfounded as Morgana drank from the skin and let it fall to the floor. Morgana looked at her sister one more time before she collapsed on the ground.<br>Morgause dropped to her knees herself and picked the now unconscious Morgana up to cradle her in her arms. It was at this point that Merlin walked around the corner into view.  
>"You! It was you! You told her she's my little sister, you told her what happened, you made her turn against me and forced her to kill herself. Now I will kill you!" She yelled at him, her eyes now glassy but her face filled with anger.<br>"Fine, kill me, but you will be defeated. I did not force her to do anything. I told her what you did and she accepted that, she died to save her people, which is more than can be said for you. You would rather watch your sister and only family die than kill another man? You're a monster!" Merlin yelled, furious at her.  
>"I am no monster! And I am not defeated, I will return bigger and better than ever!" Morgause replied, still cradling the dying Morgana.<br>"No you won't" He replied more quietly, "Because you need your sister, more than she needs you, that's why you did this, to make her happy, now she's gone you will go too. Face it Morgause, its over"  
>Morgause just opened her mouth but like her sister had done earlier, she realised the serving boy was right, she lived for Morgana, her beautiful, feisty, unbelievable little sister, she could not watch her die.<br>"Fine, I will call off the attack, but you MUST save her, and I will be back, bigger and better than before, and next time, she will be with me on my side, and you and your petty king will die!" She said her voice grower louder.  
>With that the knights all disappeared along with Morgause in a flash of bright light.<br>Arthur turned round to look at Merlin and then they both ran to the middle of the corridor where Morgana was laying unconscious.  
>"She doesn't have long left" Merlin cried as Arthur gently picked her up as they both ran, Arthur carrying Morgana, to Gaius's chambers as quickly as they could.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you liked it and once again everyone was in character. Did you like the ending? Let me know of any improvements :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so heres chapter 3, Let me know what you think and please R&R :)**

* * *

><p>The door to Gaius's chambers opened with a bang just as Gaius got himself up from the floor, from his sleep. He turned, "Merlin!" He cried looking at Merlin when he saw him, then he saw Arthur enter with the unconscious Morgana.<br>"Quickly she doesn't have much time left!" Arthur cried as Merlin cleared the table, Arthur gently placing her on it.  
>"What happened?" Gaius said.<br>"She's poisoned" Merlin said and then added after seeing the look on Gaius's face "I'll explain later"  
>Gaius took a quick look at her before rushing over to his cabinet until he found what he was looking for. He rushed back over and poured two drops of the liquid into Morgana's mouth before resealing the lid. After watching for what seemed like forever but in reality was only around 5 seconds Morgana's chest started to rise and fall again.<br>"She's alive!" Arthur cried a smile breaking across his face.  
>"She will be fine; she will awake in around three days when her body starts functioning properly again" Gaius said.<br>"Thank you Gaius" Arthur said solemnly. "I hate to think what would have happened otherwise; I must find my father and make sure he's ok" and with that he ran out.  
>"What was all that? What on Earth happened Merlin?" Gaius asked.<br>Merlin carried Morgana over to the spare bed in the room before sitting down at the table opposite Gaius before saying "it's a long story!"  
>"And I don't have that long left, so get on with it!" Gaius replied with a small chuckle.<p>

Three days later Morgana woke up. She was in her night robes in bed with the sun shining through her window lighting up the room. She sat up, and then realised it made her head spin too much so laid back down again. It was at that moment that Gwen walked through the door holding a pile of Morgana's dresses. Obviously just been washed and dried. They were probably already clean but as Gwen had nothing to do as her mistress was unwell she took to rewashing clothes that were already clean to occupy the time. She looked up at the bed as she entered the room and gasped. "Morgana! You're alright!" She said dropping what she was holding and running over to the bed pulling Morgana into a tight embrace.  
>"Gwen! I'm fine, ouch! That hurts!" Morgana replied looking down at her arm, there was a bandage around her right arm. "What happened to my arm?" She asked Gwen tentatively.<br>"When you fell you landed on a broken vase that cut your arm" Gwen said letting go of Morgana and gently pushing her back down into bed, she could see she was tired, achy, injured and dizzy by the way she was slightly swaying.  
>"Right" Morgana replied allowing herself to be tucked back up in bed, she was so tired right now.<br>"Milady you need to rest, I will fetch Gaius like he asked to check you are ok and then you must rest." Gwen said getting up from the bed and walking to the door.  
>Morgana opened her mouth to reply but didn't know what to say so instead yawned and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.<br>Around 10 minutes later Morgana awoke to the sound of voices, she opened her eyes to see Gaius and Gwen talking at the foot of her bed.  
>"Morgana" Gwen said smiling<br>"Gaius said you're alright" said added.  
>"You'll be fine milady you just need to rest" Gaius said.<br>"I have prepared your remedy to help you sleep better, you should take it now" he said.  
>Morgana nodded and picked up the small bottle off of the table and quickly drank it.<br>"I will be back tomorrow to check your ok, Gwen will look after you until then" Gaius said walking towards the door.  
>Morgana could only nod as she felt sleep wash over her and lay back down on her pillows before falling back to sleep. Gwen walked over to the now sleeping Morgana and pulled her covers up to her chin before following Gaius out of the room leaving her to rest in peace.<p>

The next morning Morgana awoke to find something warm in her hand, she opened her eyes to find it was another hand. She looked up to find the hand belonged to Uther. When he realised she was awake his face split into a wide grin.  
>"Morgana! You're awake! You're alright!" Uther cried, obviously happy to see his ward awake and well.<br>"Uther!" Morgana said sitting up.  
>Uther then pulled her into a tight hug, resting his chin on her forehead and stroking her long dark hair.<br>"Thank goodness you're alright" he said happily. "When I heard what you had done, I feared the worst, I thought I'd lost you" he said more gently.  
>Morgana didn't know what to say, just looked up into Uther eyes which were filled with relief and happiness to see his ward alive and well. She just gave him a small smile before putting her head back down onto his chest. Uther gave a broad grin when he saw Morgana's small smile and continued:<br>"If you wasn't for you, me and Arthur would surely be dead and the kingdom in tatters, we both owe you our lives"  
>Morgana just said quietly "I didn't have much choice"<br>"Don't be modest Morgana, but that does not matter, the main thing is that you are safe" Uther said, closing his eyes pleased that she was ok.  
>"Yes" Morgana said, unsure of what else to say.<br>"I must leave you to rest, I shall visit you again in the morning" Uther said reluctantly pulling away from the embrace to gently hold her forearms looking at her. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead before standing up to leave. Morgana gave him another small smile before returning to the pillows dropping back to sleep again, not wanting to think of anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so theres chapter 3, Was the conversation between Uther and Morgana realisic? Sorry I didn't include the conversation between Merlin and Gaius, I really didn't want to and I didn't really see the point because it would basically be saying the same things that you already knew. Anyway please R&amp;R :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Morgana awoke to see Gwen bustling around her chambers, she looked up to see Morgana had awoken.  
>"Morning milady" she said continuing with her work.<br>"Gwen how many times to I have to tell you, my name is Morgana, call me that" Morgana replied smiling as she sat up in bed.  
>Gwen looked up at Morgana to see her smiling.<br>"Of course, milady" Gwen replied laughing.  
>"Gwen!" Morgana cried getting out of bed running over to her.<br>Gwen just laughed happy to see her best friend up and well so when she started running over to her she put down what she was holding and began to tickle Morgana.  
>"Gwen! Gwen!" Morgana cried in between fits of laughter, they were both in hysterics now. "St...Stop it!" She laughed.<br>Gwen just gave her a broad grin before finally stopping.  
>"Thank you" Morgana said though she was still smiling. She went and sat on the bed with Gwen following her.<br>"We haven't had this much fun in ages" Morgana said looking at Gwen.  
>"I know" She replied "Because your too busy being boring!" She added teasing her.<br>"Gwen!" Morgana said turning to hit her with a pillow.  
>"Ahh Morgana!" Gwen said but still smiling. "Alright alright, but I know and I bet you'll be pleased to know you have council duty this morning!" Gwen said sarcastically.<br>Morgana just groaned and said "really?"  
>"I'm afraid so" Gwen replied with her knowing smile.<br>"I better get dressed then" Morgana said standing up and walking over to her changing screen.  
>"What do you want to wear?" Gwen asked going to her huge wardrobe filled with every colour dress you could imagine.<br>"Something simple" she said from behind the screen.  
>Gwen laughed, she knew how much Morgana hated council meetings, all she did was sit there and look pretty on Uther's left hand side. She pulled out a simple blue dress before helping Morgana put it on. After brushing Morgana's hair Morgana looked at Gwen with that look on her face that said 'well this is going to be boring' and Gwen gave a small laugh before saying<br>"I know" before walking with her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Morgana was bored, so bored, the meeting was dragging on like usual, she didn't see why she had to be present at these, all that ever happened was Uther went on and on about this, that and the other and the knights just said yes. Then Arthur would get up and give a speech and she just sits there. She sighed and looked at Gwen over by a pillar with Merlin on the right. She didn't have to be there, she could slip out the side and go and do something interesting while she was stuck sat at the front in her chair. She rolled her eyes at Gwen who gave her a sympathetic smile in return. Morgana looked down and started tracing the patterns on her chair. She wished she could still be in bed; anywhere was more exciting than this. She registered that Uther had now stood up, what important thing was happening now? But she wasn't really interested as she wasn't listening to what he was saying; completely the opposite of Arthur, he was engrossed in what his father was saying like usual. This was always what happened, Arthur on one side interested and her on the other bored out of the mind! Suddenly her head snapped up. Uther had said her name, why?<br>"Now to the most important matter of today. Now that the lady Morgana is well again we must start the hunt for Morgause!" Uther said, addressing the room.  
>"Wait what? Why?" Morgana said confused.<br>"Morgana she sent the whole of Camelot to sleep except you, Arthur and his servant when they returned from Idirsholas. She then set the knights on Arthur and poisoned you; she cannot be allowed to get away with this!" Uther said facing Morgana calmly but with authority.  
>Morgana's mouth just dropped open. Uther hadn't been told the real story, but why?<br>"Arthur gather the knights, they ride at dawn" Uther said turning to face Arthur, Arthur nodded.  
>"The council is dismissed" Uther said turning and walking down the room.<p>

Morgana stood up and quickly walked towards Arthur who was following his father down the room.

"Arthur" She called to him.

He turned to face her. "Morgana" he said calmly.

She waited until she was sure Uther was out of earshot before saying:

"Why does Uther not know the truth about what happened with Morgause? Why did you not tell him?"

"Because Morgana he cannot find out what really happened" he replied.

"But why not? He thinks she poisoned me, I did it myself, I could not let you die Arthur, why didn't you tell the truth?" She said confused and slightly annoyed.

"Can you imagine what he would do if he found out you tried to commit suicide? You know him as well as I do, he could not know that, whatever the reason may be." He said.

"But now he going to find and kill her!" She said, as much as she hated Morgause for what she did she was still her big sister and she was her only person not to turn her away for what she was.

"Morgana it is the only way"

"But she won't do anything else!" Morgana almost cried.

"Morgana you did not hear what she said to Merlin when she was holding you when you were dying." He said still calm.

"What did she say?" Morgana asked confused again now.

Arthur sighed; she needed to know he knew. "She said that you must be saved and she would call the attack if you were and...and she would return bigger and better than before and she would kill Merlin and my father, and she would have you on her side...because you're her sister" Arthur said, he was glad to tell her that he knew about her but when he looked into her eyes she knew he was upset.

"She said that? But...but why?" Morgana whispered, Arthur knew about her too, and Morgause had stopped her attack to save her, but what else had she said 'she will return bigger and better than before, with you on her side' It was too much, why couldn't things ever be normal in Camelot, so many things had happened because of her, she couldn't bear it.

"This is all my fault" Morgana whispered.  
>"What? No its not, Morgause brought this upon herself Morgana" Arthur said holding Morgana's forearms and looking at her.<br>"No Arthur you don't understand, this was my fault" she said looking at the floor.  
>"Why?" Arthur asked, not drawing his eyes from her.<br>"Because Morgause did this because of me" Morgana said looking up into Arthur's eyes.  
>"Morgana don't be silly, Morgause is an evil sorceress bent on destroying Camelot, she attempted do to that, now she must pay the price" Arthur said.<br>"So you believe she must die! You're just like your father!" Morgana almost yelled.  
>"No Morgana I do not believe she should die even after what she did. But that is what my father ordered so I must obey, now Morgana you must rest, you are still not fully recovered" Arthur said letting go of Morgana and walking out of the hall leaving Morgana standing alone in the throne room.<p>

* * *

><p>Morgana stormed into her chambers slamming the door behind her before walking over to her usual perch by her window. She sighed and looked out to see Arthur and the knights in the courtyard below. Arthur was talking to a group of around ten of them. Presumably telling them of the mission tomorrow. She turned away and almost flung herself into a chair at her table before burying her head into her hands. She didn't know why she was so worked up about this. I mean yes Morgause was her sister on one hand but then on the other, she made her poison herself (sort of), tried to take over Camelot, tried to kill Arthur and everyone else in Camelot just because she said she wanted to kill Uther. But then back on the first hand, she withdrew her attack to save Morgana after condemning to kill her and she was the only person who accepted her for what she is and didn't turn her away. What could she do? There was nothing she could do. She wished there was someone she could talk to, someone she could trust. She couldn't even tell Gwen without risking revealing her secret and too many people already knew about that, Morgause, Gaius, Merlin...Merlin! She could talk to that serving boy, yes he wasn't the brightest spark at times but he helped her on that dreaded day and he already knew her secret and she needed to tell someone. She got out of her chair and walked towards the door and towards Gaius's chambers where the servant would most probably be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Right so theres chapter 4, I hope you like it. I really enjoyed writing the scene between Morgana and Gwen as I thought those two never got enough screen time together. I hope I didn't make Morgana too emotional towards the end. I wasn't sure how bad she would be, let me know if I should change that. <strong>

**Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow as it is in progress at the moment, Anyway please R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres Chapter 5 as promised, don't expect me to update as quickly as I have been, I'm a bit busy at the moment but if I can I'll do one a day. Thank you so much for the reviews I really appriciate them. Sorry if the grammar and punctation is wrong, let me know of any errors. Anyway please R&R :)**

* * *

><p>Morgana reached Gaius's chambers and knocked before entering. There was no sign of Gaius. Then Merlin walked into the room from his small chambers at the end of the room.<p>

"Morgana!" Merlin said surprised, he did not expect her to be visiting Gaius today.

"Gaius is out the moment, would you like me to pass on a message?" He asked her.

"No no I didn't want to talk to Gaius" Morgana replied.

"Ok, what do you need then? Would you like your sleeping draught?" He asked slightly confused.

"No thank you, I came to talk to you" Morgana said.

"Me?" Merlin asked thoroughly confused now, what would the Lady Morgana want with him?

"Yes you Merlin" Morgana said with a small smile on her face, his face really did look quite funny at this moment, scrunched up in confusion.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" He asked her walking towards her from the opposite end of the room.

"I...I needed to talk to you about what happened and...about Morgause" She said looking right into his eyes.

"Oh, yes" Merlin said, he could see that she was now looking right into him and she had become slightly uncomfortable as she had started playing with her hands.

Morgana looked down, she was feeling quite uncomfortable now, all the emotions from the past few days had begin to bubble up again and she was scared any minute now they would all come flowing out.

"I needed to talk to you, because you are the only other person that knows completely what happened...and why it happened" She said still looking at the floor.

"Yes" Merlin said "Yes I suppose I am" he said.

"Merlin" Morgana asked.

"Yes?" Merlin asked in response.

"How...how did you know Morgause is my sister?" She asked still looking at the floor.

Merlin sighed, he knew Morgana would get angry when he told her, but he didn't want to lie, he had kept to many secrets from her already - like his magic - and he didn't know what else to say to lie that wouldn't sound stupidly fake.

"I overheard a conversation between Gaius and Uther before me and Arthur went to meet Morgause the first time at the castle. Gaius said the healing bracelet Morgause gave you bore your fathers family crest and that only you and your half sister would bore such a crest. So Uther said you must never find out that Morgause was your half sister" Merlin said with a sigh, glad to finally be telling her the truth about something. But he tensed, prepared for the outburst she would come out with now.

Morgana just looked at the healing bracelet on her wrist before looking up at Merlin in shock, her mouth falling open.

"This belonged to my father?" Morgana asked increduously, now fiddling with the bracelet in question.

"Yes" Merlin said.

Morgana's face broke into a small smile when she looked down at the bracelet but then quickly disappeared when she looked back up at him and said:

"Wait, Uther knew I had a half sister and he did not tell me? Why?"

"He said that he thought Morgause died during the great purge but you must never find out about her...because he would not have your loyalties divided" Merlin said, still tense, waiting for her outburst of anger at this new information.

Morgana's mouth opened again.

"My loyalties divided? So he thought that when I found out I would run away, become evil and plot to trying to overthrow Camelot? Who does he think I am?"

All this was too much, so now Uther thought she would become evil just because she had a half sister, she nearly died trying to save Camelot, she found out she has an older half-sister and she has magic, the very thing which would get her killed. Now it really was too much, so the tears started to flow.

Merlin was shocked, he was expecting her to shout at him, but instead she had burst into tears. But she couldn't blame her, these last few months, this last week even had just been too much for her, now he thought about it he was surprised she hadn't broken down before now. But now she was now, in front of him and he didn't know what to do so he stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her and just let her cry into his shoulder. He gently placed his chin on her head and closed his eyes much like Uther had done the day before and sighed. He would get into so much trouble if someone walked in now, but oddly he was enjoying this and was secretly pleased, the lady Morgana had chosen and trusted him enough to open up to him. He pulled her in slightly closer and tried to think of what to say, what could he say to make her feel better? As much as he trusted her he couldn't reveal his secret just yet, however much better it would make her feel.

Morgana however was in a completely different state of mind. At the moment she wished a great big hole would just swallow her up to get rid of her and her suffering. Why did everything always happen to her? It just wasn't fair. And this was all her fault, if she hadn't agreed to killing Uther none of this would have happened, she would be out at the market with Gwen or doing something fun instead of having an emotional breakdown in Merlins arms. Hang on, Merlin was hugging her, normally she would be pulling away as quickly as she could but oddly she was liking it. Oh no now she was really confused, was she developing feelings for a serving boy? Then she really would be in trouble! Not that she wasn't already. She sighed and leaned on Merlin, fed up of everything and anything and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Merlin" Morgana whispered in a muffled voice from Merlins shoulder.

"For what?" Merlin asked.

"For putting you through all of this, but thank you" Morgana replied.

"Morgana its fine, and thank you for what, I havn't done anything to help you" Merlin said opening his eyes and looking down at the top of her head.

"Yes you have Merlin, you have been honest with me, you told me what was happening and helped me to save Camelot, you have been a true friend Merlin, thank you" Morgana said finally looking up into Merlins bright blue eyes.

Merlin just smiled, that comforting goofy smile he had before saying:

"That's ok, I know this has been hard for you but I'm always here for you Morgana, always" he said looking into her green eyes, there was no mistaking the fear and gratitude in them now.

"But now you must rest, you are still recovering and I can see that you are tired, come I will escort you to your chambers" he said finally releasing her and turning to face the door.

As Merlin said it Morgana realised now tired she really was and like he said, she was still recovering so she turned and followed him out of Gaius's chambers and back towards her own, to her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, I really needed to have some Mergana so there you go, next chapter will be up soon. Please R&amp;R :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

******I'm so sorry for the slow update, I had writers block and had no idea what to write, Sorry if this is rubbish but here you go anyway, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>A week had now passed since Morgause's incident. Life in the castle had returned to normal as people were carrying out their daily chores per usual. The only difference was that the knights were out searching for Morgause. They had found no trace so far and so they had no lead to go on; but Uther was determined not to give up the hunt so quickly and so easily, especially not for his beloved ward.<p>

Morgana had now fully recovered and was going about her daily life as she normally did. Since wearing her healing bracelet her dreams had stopped for the moment making her able to sleep in. She would then dress, eat in the hall with Uther and Arthur and then do what she pleased. This normally consisted of going to the market, going riding or wandering round the castle aimlessly to pass the time.

But not today. Morgana had eaten breakfast with Arthur and the king like usual and was walking back towards her chambers when she heard someone call her name from behind her.

"Morgana!" The voice called.

Morgana turned around to face the voice. It was Arthur and he was jogging towards her from the opposite end of the corridor.

"Arthur" Morgana replied her face expressionless, she didn't know what Arthur wanted to speak to her so urgently about today, she couldn't remember doing anything wrong!

"I needed to speak to you" Arthur said finally reaching Morgana and stopping just in front of her.

"I figured as much" Morgana replied with a small smirk, starting the familiar and well known teasing the foster siblings shared.

"As much as I like to outwit you Morgana I'm not here on a social call today" Arthur said straight-faced. He loved teasing Morgana but today he had more important matters to talk about with her.

"What do you want then?" Morgana said confused, Arthur never missed an opportunity to banter and insult her.

"I would prefer to talk about this somewhere more private, your chambers perhaps?" Arthur said, already walking in the direction of her chambers as he knew she would follow him.

"Why? What do you want to talk about that's so private and urgent?" Morgana asked turning and running slightly to keep at the same pace as Arthur. Even more confused now.

"I will explain in a minute Morgana" Arthur said, not bothering to turn and face her.

Less than a minute later they reached Morgana's chambers and entered, thankfully for Arthur Gwen was not around so he quickly closed the door behind Morgana as she entered behind him.

Morgana walked over and seated herself at her table and turned to face Arthur with a confused expression on her face.

"Now Arthur, what did you want?" Morgana asked him.

Arthur walked over to the table where she was sitting and stood at the end of it before speaking: "I needed to talk to you about what happened last week, when Morgause attacked"

Morgana's face fell. She really wasn't up for talking about that whole incident last week. She wished she could forget about the whole thing and go back to living her life as she used to. But she couldn't get the events of that day out of her head. It had been plaguing her.

"What about it?" Morgana said.

"About what Morgause said, when she was with you, when you were, when you were..." He trailed off, he couldn't say when you were dying; he just couldn't. The picture of Morgana lying there completely still cradled in Morgause's arms would stay with him forever.

"Dying" Morgana finished for him now standing up to look at him.

"Yes" Arthur said. "She said when she returned you would be on her side, you must promise me Morgana, that you never turn and become in league with her, never, promise me that Morgana" Arthur said looking straight into her eyes so he would know if she lied when she replied.

"I promise" Morgana said, staring back at him firmly.

"Even if she is your sister?" Arthur said, still staring at her, making sure she didn't lie to him.

"Yes" Morgana said more quietly and tearing her eyes away from him to look at the floor. That was the thing that plagued her the most, that witch was her sister and she had tried to destroy Camelot without even telling her who she was, made her trust her without telling her who she really was, and not telling her the real plan. On top of that Arthur knew that too and she knew he wasn't happy about it.

"Your ashamed of me aren't you, because I'm related to her" Morgana said, her head still down looking at the floor.

"What? Morgana of course not, it's not your fault that she's your sister, I just couldn't bear to lose you to her because of that" Arthur said walking to her and gently clasping her hands in his in the elder brother way he barely showed to anyone, let alone the person he was supposed to show it to.

Morgana looked up into his eyes again. She could see he really was worried that she was going to betray him and all of Camelot and try and bring about its downfall just because she was Morgause's sister.

"I promise I won't ever betray you to join forces with Morgause, ever" Morgana said quietly but very sincerely letting him know she really was telling the truth. And she was, she would never let herself be taken in and lied to again.

"Thank you" Arthur said pulling her into a hug. He was so pleased as he knew she was telling the truth. He thought of Morgana as his sister and he couldn't bear to see her taken away and turned against him.

Morgana returned the hug happily, she too was glad that Arthur trusted and believed her. He was actually hugging her! And she was returning it! They hadn't done anything like this for years only joking and insulting each other, not doing the things a brother and sister really should. Even if they were actually foster brother and sister.

They pulled away smiling at each other before Morgana said more glumly:

"Haven't you got training or business to attend to?"

"Yes, but it can wait, I haven't spent nearly enough time with you recently Morgana, let's go riding" Arthur said still smiling at her, a twinkle in his eyes now. It reminded her of all the things they used to do together as children, then they had drifted away, been pulled apart. Arthur to train and study strategy while Morgana had to be cooped up in the castle and do things a noble lady should do and that didn't include fighting or doing things only a man should do.

She smiled back remembering all of those times before saying: "Alright then, it's been far too long since I beat you in a race anyway"

And she turned to walk out of her chambers with Arthur following behind her, both grinning as Arthur said:

"No that's because you can't beat me!"

And they both burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into the chambers he now called home and sat down at a bench smiling. Arthur had gone riding and Merlin had completed his chores and with no stuck up prince around to give him anymore Merlin had decided to give himself the afternoon off. Well at least until Arthur came back and decided to give him some more for the sake of it anyway.<p>

"Merlin?" Gaius said confused looking up from his work at the bench; Merlin was supposed to be at work, not lolling around his chambers.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work? What will Arthur do when he finds you here?" Gaius said expressing his confusion.

"Arthurs gone riding with Morgana and I've finished my chores, for the moment anyway" Merlin replied, placing his elbows on the table in order to lean on them while looking at Gaius on the opposite side of it.

"Aren't you lucky! Until Arthur returns and find that you've been doing nothing all afternoon that is!" Gaius said with a small smile.

"I'll worry about that later" Merlin said dismissively waving a hand at Gaius.

Gaius returned to his work but after a few seconds realised that Merlin was deep in thought.

"Merlin what's the matter?" Gaius asked, taking off the spectacles he was wearing.

"Hmm? Oh nothing" Merlin said looking at Gaius again for a few seconds before returning to his thoughts.

"Merlin" Gaius said in his stern 'I know there's something wrong and your going to tell me' voice.

Merlin sighed before speaking and saying: "I've been thinking, about what happened last week, and I'm worried about Morgana"

"Why? She seems fine to me" Gaius said.

"Yes, but she's good at hiding her feelings, and I'm worried, I know the whole Morgause thing hit her hard and she's afraid to show it" Merlin said.

"So what are you suggesting?" Gaius said, he wasn't exactly sure what Merlin wanted to do but it couldn't be good.

"I'm worried about Morgause will do, she's going to try and persuade Morgana to join her, I'm sure of it, we need to make sure she doesn't" Merlin said, a slight worry in his voice.

"And how are you going to do that?" Gaius asked confused.

"I'm not sure, I need to keep an eye on Morgana, just to make sure she's alright, maybe I should talk to her?" Merlin said, his mind was going through every possibility imaginable.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Gaius said, his advisor voice on now.

"No, actually I have a better idea" Merlin said standing up, he was going to go and see the dragon, despite the oath he had made to set him free, he would for fill that, just not today.

"Merlin, where are you going? Merlin!" Gaius asked as Merlin ran out of the door out of sight, towards the dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, let me know of any story suggestions you have as that would help greatly! Also let me know of any mistakes as I am very bad when it comes to that. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, anyway please R&amp;R :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres the next chapter, was meant to put this up a few days ago but I got distracted. Sorry this is shorter than the last chapter and not that great, stupid writers block! **

**R&R :)**

* * *

><p>Getting down to the dragon was easy. Merlin must have walked down there at least 30 times and not once had he been caught. Yes sometimes he had to cause a 'distraction' but it was almost as though they didn't care if people were visiting a 50ft dragon more like going to see a old friend. So once again Merlin was taking the now well known route down to the dragon's liar.<p>

He couldn't see much as he only had the light from the flame he was holding to view the surroundings and the steps he was descending but Merlin knew where he was going so it did not bother him. A few seconds later and Merlin rounded the final corner to come face to face to the space where the dragon was confined.

There was a familiar sound of flapping wings and a tinkle of metal colliding before the dragon himself came into view and settled itself on the familiar rock he perched on when talking to the young warlock.

"Merlin, have you come to free me?" The great dragon asked in his deep booming voice that echoed throughout the cavern.

"No" Merlin said almost sheepishly, knowing the dragon would get angry.

"Merlin, you made an oath I believe, and you expect me to help you when you have not fulfilled it?" The dragon said laughing; he then unfolded his wings from his body in order to fly away from Merlin.

"No! Wait! I will free you I promise, but not today I need your help" Merlin cried, he couldn't let the dragon fly off but he couldn't free him today, he wasn't sure how to in all honesty.

"Fine" the dragon said folding his wings back in and sitting back on his perch like a bird watching its prey.

He continued: "You always need my help Merlin, what is it this time?"

"Its, it's about Morgana" Merlin said quieter than before.

The dragon laughed again "I will not help that witch Merlin, she is destined to bring about Arthurs downfall, I will not help her!" he said when he had stopped laughing and returned his gaze to Merlin.

"Please! She will bring about his downfall if you do not help me! And do not call her a witch" Merlin cried, he hated it when he called her that, and he needed his help.

"I will call her what I wish, she is a witch so I will call her one" the dragon said, tilting his head the way he often did.

"Now what is it you seek from me?" He proceeded.

"When Morgause failed in her attack she said she would return with Morgana on her side, I know that she will try and contact Morgana, how do I stop her from persuading Morgana to join her?" Merlin asked, finally expressing his worries from the past few days.

"You must stop all contact between them, if Morgana falls into Morgause's hands, Camelot will fall" the dragon said preparing to take flight yet again.

"But how do I do that?" Merlin called, but it was too late, the dragon had already flown off into the depths of the cavern and out of sight.

Merlin turned, disappointed and still confused and started the walk back to his chambers.

...

10 minutes later Merlin walked into the chambers he shared with Gaius to be greeted at the sight of Arthur and Gaius talking.

"Merlin!" Arthur said turning to look at him a fake smile we wore very often with Merlin on his face.

"What were you doing? Why weren't you there to welcome me back, unsaddle my horse, clean my boots and bring me my dinner?" Arthur said walking slowly towards Merlin the smile gone now.

"You weren't here?" Merlin offered tentatively.

"Well I'm here now aren't I Merlin! So get a move on!" Arthur almost cried giving him another brief fake smile.

"Er, um, yes" Merlin said before turning and walking out of the door towards the princes bed chambers muttering under his breath. Would he ever get time off?

...

At the same moment elsewhere in the castle Morgana reached her chambers to be greeted by Gwen.

"Gwen" Morgana said smiling.

"Milady, your looking very happy this evening" Gwen replied taking note of her mistresses unusually good mood.

"Did you have a good ride with Arthur?" Gwen continued while busily cleaning.

"Yes thank you Gwen" Morgana replied walking over to sit at the chair next to her vanity table.

"Good, I'm glad it has put you in a pleasant mood" Gwen said walking over to Morgana at the table.

Morgana just smiled at Gwen in the mirror as Gwen began to take her hair out of all the clips she had placed it in that morning.

When she had finished she collected Morgana's nightgown and gave it to her as she began to change out of the green dress she had been wearing that day. When she had finished she gave the dress to Gwen who placed it back into her very large wardrobe.

"Will that be all for this evening" Gwen asked watching Morgana drift over to the window she looked through very often.

"Yes, thank you" Morgana said turning to face her and smiling again.

"Goodnight milady" Gwen called from the door.

"Goodnight Gwen" she called back as she walked over to her bed.

Suddenly she realised there was a small box placed between the pillows on her bed. Morgana reached out to pick it up; it was elaborately decorated with small jewels that surrounded the sides and lid and about as big as your fist.

Morgana looked at it confused, who would send her such an object? She opened it to reveal a small rolled up scroll inside. She took it out and unfurled it and began to read:

"_Morgana,_

_I am so sorry for what happened to you, I hope you are alright; please meet me in the woods at midnight as I wish to talk to you._

_Morgause"_

Morgana was shocked, she was not expecting a letter from Morgause of all people, but should she go?

She hated her; she left her to die even if she was her sibling. No she would not meet her, who knows what she wanted.

Morgana walked over to the fireplace and threw the note into it and then placed the ornate box in the back of her wardrobe so that an unsuspecting Gwen did not accidently find it and get the wrong idea. She returned to her bed and sank down under the pillows suddenly realising how tired she was and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>No idea when the next chapter will be up because I don't know what to write yet, any suggestions would be much appriciated, please R&amp;R :)<strong>


End file.
